Laugh
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Anakin is somewhat troubled. He thought teenage girls were supposed to laugh a lot, regardless if they were a Jedi Padawan in the middle of a war or not. He has never once heard Ahsoka laugh. He's seen her smile plenty of times, but never laugh. So what does he do? Of course he enlist Obi-Wan's help in figuring out this mystery. One-Shot


Laugh

Summary: Anakin is somewhat troubled. He thought teenage girls were supposed to laugh a lot, regardless if they were a Jedi Padawan in the middle of a war or not. He has never once heard Ahsoka laugh. He's seen her smile plenty of times, but never laugh. So what does he do? Of course he enlist Obi-Wan's help in figuring out this mystery.

Further Summary: Based off a Tumblr post I saw on why we never hear Ahsoka laugh in the show.

Note: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars, not do I own the comedy bit.

Anakin was searching the Jedi Temple for his former master. Obi-Wan just had to help him figure this out. Obi-Wan always was the rational thinker. Finally he found him.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Yes, what is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I have a question." Anakin said.

"Is this going to be quick?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Depends," Anakin shrugged.

"Then what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Have you ever heard Ahsoka laugh?" Anakin asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't." Obi-Wan said with some thought. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought teenage girls were supposed to laugh a lot, or at least giggle, regardless if they were a Jedi Padawan in the middle of a war or not. I have never once heard Ahsoka laugh." Anakin started to explain. "I mean, I've seen her smile plenty of times, but never laugh."

"That is a bit strange." Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Anakin, what are you thinking?" Obi-Wan asked, not liking the look on his former Padawan's face.

"Well, I was thinking, there is a comedian down in the mid levels performing tonight. Maybe I could take Ahsoka there. She is bound to laugh at some point during the show." Anakin explained.

"Hm, that may work." Obi-Wan said with some thought.

"Then I'll be going to hatch my plan." Anakin said. He left to go find his Padawan.

"Let me know when you figure it out!" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin waved his acknowledgement.

Anakin found Ahsoka in the training center.

"Hey, Snips," Anakin called.

"Hello Master." Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsabers and placed them back on his belt. "Did you want something?"

"Well I thought the two of us could spend the night doing something fun together." Anakin said.

"Fun?" Ahsoka questioned. "What kind of fun?"

"I was thinking the comedy club." Anakin revealed.

He was surprised at the slight paling of Ahsoka's face, but she quickly covered it and gave a smile, again with the smiling, "Sure, Master, that sounds like fun. When will we leave?"

"In about an hour, so get ready." Anakin said.

"Okay Master." Ahsoka said, leaving the training center.

"I'm one step closer." Anakin said to himself as he walked out of the room himself.

Anakin met Ahsoka outside the temple, right where he would expect to find her.

"You ready?" Anakin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ahsoka said with a small smile.

'She is smiling, but how can I get her to laugh?' Anakin silently questioned.

The two hopped into a speeder and Anakin flew to the place where the comedian was performing.

"So how is this comedian anyways?" Ahsoka asked.

"A man by the name of Brian Regan. He's supposed to be very clean and funny. Perfect for you."

"Right, perfect." Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin pulled up next to the comedy club and parked the speeder.

"Table for two," Anakin told the host droid.

"Right this way." the droid said and led them to a table near the front. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"We'll just have water thanks," Anakin said. Anakin and Ahsoka sat as the droid left to go get them water.

"Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?" Ahsoka said.

"Why do you say that Snips?" Anakin questioned.

"It's just that when you have a free evening, it always seems like you spend it with Senator Amidala." Ahsoka reasoned.

Anakin didn't answer right away. "Well, maybe I want to spend time with my Padawan in a stress free environment."

"Uh huh." Ahsoka said, not quite buying it.

The droid came back by, dropping off two glasses of water.

"Put your hands together for Brian Regan!" the announcer said.

A man came on stage with the crowd giving him near deafening applause.

"Wow," Brian said, "Good crowd. Well, it's a good thing I'm funny because I was not too good at school."

Ahsoka gave her master a questioning glance.

"Yeah, I would have been a lot better off if I would have studied more growing up." Brian started. "But you know the day it all went wrong, was the day they started the spelling bee. Because up till that time I was an idiot but no one else knew, then spelling bee day popped up."

There was laughter throughout the room, including Anakin. But he looked at Ahsoka who smiling, but like always, not laughing.

Brian continued his bit. "Alright kids up against the wall, it's time for public humiliation. Spell a word wrong, sit down in front of your friends. You know great for their little egos, 'look at me I'm a moron. I wasn't even close. I was using numbers and stuff.'."

Once again laughter was heard throughout the room from everyone except a certain Padawan.

Brian just went on with his bit, "That's why I admired the kid who spelt the word wrong on purpose so he could sit down. He knew he wasn't going to win so why stand there for three hours? First word 'cat' "K-A-T I'm out of here.' And as he passes you he says, 'I know there's two 'T's.'"

The whole room busted out laughing, except Ahsoka who had her hand over her mouth, like she was trying to hide something.

This happened multiple times throughout the show. When Anakin was sure Ahsoka was going to laugh, but she always hid it. Something was definitely up.

The show was soon over and Anakin and Ahsoka got back into the speeder and headed back to the temple.

"Did you have fun Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I did, thank you Master." Ahsoka responded.

"You didn't laugh much, did you not find him funny?" Anakin questioned.

"He was very amusing Master." Ahsoka assured.

Anakin dropped the subject for now. Maybe Obi-Wan could help once they got back to the temple.

Luckily for Anakin, and Ahsoka would come to realize not so luckily for her, Obi-Wan was on the platform.

"Finally you two are back." Obi-Wan said.

"The show ran late." Anakin defended.

"You two enjoy yourselves?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I did, but I'm not too sure if Ahsoka did." Anakin said.

"I did." Ahsoka defended.

"Well you never laughed." Anakin pointed out.

"Maybe I don't like laughing." Ahsoka murmured.

"Nonsense, who doesn't like laughing?" Obi-Wan commented.

"Well maybe me." Ahsoka said.

"Oh come on Snips, just one little laugh." Anakin said. "Don't hold back."

"Well I can't laugh on command." Ahsoka said.

"Then tell her a joke Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Well okay. So two Hutts slide into a bar, and the bartender says, 'We don't serve your kind.' And he is never heard from again." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stared at him with a blank expression that convened confusion.

"It makes more since in Hutteness." Anakin muttered.

"Okay how about this, knock, knock." Obi-Wan started.

"Who's there?" Ahsoka questioned back.

"Daisy," Obi-Wan replied.

"Daisy who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Daisy me rollin' they hating." Obi-Wan said, in time and tone to the song he was mocking.

The sight was just so ridiculous that Ahsoka burst out laughing.

Her laugh was unlike anything the two Jedi Masters ever heard. It sounded like a puffer-pig was being tickled but three octaves higher pitch.

It went on for about fifteen seconds before Ahsoka stopped, and blushed.

"Well, I think her laugh was funnier than the actual joke." Anakin commented.

This made Ahsoka blush harder and look down.

"Snips, you okay?" Anakin asked.

"This is why I don't laugh." Ahsoka said. "I always get made fun of when I do."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"You got made fun of as a youngling because of your laugh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, especially by Caleb Dume." Ahsoka admitted.

"I'm sorry Snips, I wasn't meaning to make fun of you." Anakin tried to comfort.

"It's okay Master." Ahsoka said. "It happened a long time ago."

"But you are still self-conscience of it." Obi-Wan said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin did remember how happy he had been when he grew, because he was always being made fun of for being short when he was younger. But laughter is something you can't really grow out of.

"Well, you know what Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"What Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"The haters are gonna hate, but you just have to shake it off." Anakin said. "And Obi-Wan don't you dare start singing that song again, or I swear I'll record it and show it to our troops."

"Oh alright," Obi-Wan pouted.

Ahsoka laughed again, before quickly stopping.

"Don't be afraid to laugh Ahsoka. If you want to laugh, just laugh." Anakin encouraged.

And Ahsoka laughed the most she's ever laughed for seven years.

**Yeah like I said, a Tumblr prompt. And I also couldn't help but think of myself when I wrote this. I laugh a lot and I have a laugh that people often say is funnier than the thing I'm laughing at. So goodbye for now. And if it seems a little bad after Obi's joke I'll tell you I spent like over an hour searching for a joke for him, and I finished this story half an hour after midnight…..which is bad because I have to be up at 6 for school so…enjoy. **


End file.
